Monster
by Xenok
Summary: Cloud is a vampire angel half breed who has lived at Monster High for most of her high school life and she has had quite some adventures...Now as a senior, she and her band have a chance to take an even greater adventure. Sorry guys, I suck at summaries but please give it a read and tell me what you think! :)


**Hey guys~ This is kind of a "test" chapter that I randomly had an idea pop into my head kind of thing. But uh, yeah it's a little short then again I wrote this at like...3:30 am jaja xD but if you guys like it, let me know so I can continue writing cause it's a little cute to me :) don't know about you but thanks for reading! **

Monster

My world revolved around friends, weirdness and music. Definitely music. Music that I was having trouble creating right now! Oh sweet mother of Dracula, how much I hate my brain at times like these. Sitting at the desk in my dorm room, I angrily tapped the pencil in my hand on the blank piece of paper that seemed to laugh at my face.

Today, my creativity was not coming up with anything. I had to get at least three more songs to get started! Ugh…life. What is life? It is doom. It is the torture of-

_Knock. Knock. _I huffed in frustration at the knocking on the door and yelled out, " Come in!"

"Don't you think I would have if it wasn't locked?" said the muffled voice on the other side of the door. I looked up from my "work" at the black wooden door and snapped my fingers, causing it to open with a ghoul stumbling into the dark painted room who carried books. Sadly, those books and papers scattered and floated to the ground when she stumbled. Her silver blue bat wings fluttered in frustration as she picked them up off the ground.

"It'd be nice if you helped out Cloud." Something told me it wasn't just the things on the ground she was talking about. She pushed back locks of light blue hair behind her ear as her grey eyes skewered me with an accusation. As she stood with books in hand, I also noticed her forked tail twitching which was a bad sign. My succubus friend was clearly upset about something. So, earlier feelings of my frustration forgotten, I gave her my full confused attention, "What's wrong? Did some ghoul bother you Silver?"

She continued to stare at me with a disapproving glare that soon turned to disbelief as she slammed her books on the table, right on top of my music which also made me flinch. "You don't remember? Um hellooo! You were supposed to help us set up for the Scare Festival!"

_Riigghhtttt. Totes forgot about all that. _I slouched back in my chair careful not to smash my black angel wings, feeling very guilty. "Scream cheese. I'm really sorry Silver, I've just been so consumed trying to get these songs down and nothing is popping up…I just…I'm really sorry." I ran a hand through my black and blue pixie cut, an apologetic look on my face as I looked at Silver.

She crossed her arms; a glint in her eyes that I knew meant she was planning something. "Well. If you're truly sorry then you can clean up after it's over _all_ _by yourself_." See? Totally saw something like this coming but didn't really stop me from blowing up. I shot out of my chair, taking a few steps towards Silver.

"Are you crazy?! Did you not just hear what I told you? I don't have time for that. I have two days to finish up these songs and start recording before the concert-"

"The concert isn't 'til like…two months." She interjected.

I spoke over her, fangs flashing as the volume of my voice rose, "These things take practice Silv! Obviously, we do the recording, get the album going and then concert time comes around but again, it's all. About. Practice." Silver was examining her nails the whole time I spoke, making my temper flare seeing as she was only paying half attention to me. "You should have thought of that before I guess." Her tone took a bit of a sing song voice in the end of her sentence but her smirk vanished when she saw the look on my face.

A funny crackling sent both our gazes downward to my arms where blue flames were licking their way up. _Aw sizzle. Calm calm calm, we don't want to burn the place down like last time. _ I took a deep breath, one after another as I shook my arms trying to vanquish the flames. Silver simply stood and stared, along with other curious passer bys as they stood at our rooms' doorway. _Gee, thanks guys for the help. _

Finally, I managed to calm myself just enough to let the fire disappear but I didn't want to stay in such a cramped space in case my rage came back. I hate losing my temper so quickly sometimes, it's a little annoying. So, without further ado, I turned my back on Silver purposely shoving her things aside to get my music sheets. I folded them up neatly but there was no need since I simply shoved them in my backpack on my side of the room, also grabbing my black electric guitar on my way out. I shouldered Silver with a hiss, making her stumble back a few steps. She was a clumsy ghoul to begin with but she is a better flyer than I am.

"Cloud, don't be like that. I understand that-"

"I don't want to hear anything. I'll see ya later." With that, I slid the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and pushed my way past the crowd that was slowly dispersing. My ears were instantly filled with the chatter of voices and buttons or keys being rapidly pressed in typing. It was honestly giving me a bit of a headache as I walked through the blue walled halls of the dorm. I was rubbing my eyes as I rounded a corner when I bumped- more like crashed- into someone who was walking the opposite direction.

"Oh crap. Sorry, didn't see you..."

"No, it's fine. My fault, no biggy." We were both on the ground, on our behinds when we looked up at the same time and grinned simultaneously.

"Well if isn't Cloud. Haven't seen you in ages!" I rolled my eyes, dusting myself off as I stood.

"Deuce, don't be stupid. We saw each other yesterday." I told the snake-Mohawk boy who handed my guitar to me. "Thanks"

He nodded, ruffling my hair as if I were a child even though I was older than him. "Well yeah but you know I miss that cute face of yours."

"You're so funny. Ha ha." I swatted his hand away just as Cleo sashayed her way towards us, looping an arm through Deuce's. We exchanged glances but that was it as she pulled on his arm trying to lead him away. Cleo and I never liked each other and preferred to stay out of each others lives which was fine by me.

"Give me a second Cleo…"

"Deuceeeeee, c'mon. There's nothing more boring than standing around talking to _her_." She crinkled her nose as if she smelled something unpleasant in my direction. My temper sparked. But it was only a spark…

"Well, I think she's kinda cool babe…"

"Ew no. Let's go." Her eyes held a form a finality and Deuce finally gave in but before he left…

"Oh wait. Hey, have you seen Jekyll? Or Hyde by any chance?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving me a response. "Uh…yeah! They should be in their dorm. If not, you could try the creepateria."

"Okay, thanks snakeboy." But Cleo all but dragged him away. I found it a little comical but now that I had a lead, I headed to my left where the boys dorms were located in my search to find the "personalities".


End file.
